Rescramble, Part 2
Title: Rescrambling the Eggs and Hash - Part 2 Players: Elizabeth Maxwell and Heather O'Leary Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Parts of the memory have been restored, how much more will be put back in this round? Will Heather be able to take much more? And what till the end results be? LOG BEGINS Elizabeth Maxwell holds her arms around you gently, stroking your hair. "Are you feeling any better today, honey?" Heather O'Leary is laying on the bed, after showering after her lunchtime run, and eating lunch. "I'm OK." She is looking at something, something Liz might not have seen before, it is a picture of her and her father, upon Graduation of the Naval Academy. Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around softly into a hug, stroking your hair. "I've been worried all night, honey..." She kisses your forehead. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "You know me. I bounce back from the emotional roller-coaster as quick as possible." She isn't forcing her emotions, she actually does feel good this morning, "When did you want to add to what I remember?" Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles just a little bit, "As soon as you're ready, honey. I don't want to rush it along..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "You tell me. If you leave it up to me, I wouldn't set foot in that room, ever again." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs gently. "Oh honey..." She kisses softly. "I think I know how to fix it... I promise it won't be bad like it was..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Sorry to say, it doesn't make me feel a lot better..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs. "At least it fills in some of the holes, yes? I know it's probably worse at first..." Heather O'Leary nods, "Reliving those memories, at light speed is scary.... Thinking about them after wards, is worse... After getting through the night, things look a little better." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs, nodding. "I know honey... I'm sorry..." She shivers slightly. "I'm sorry for everything. I should have grabbed your hand right that night, and kept you from going..." She looks down. "I wish I didn't have to put you through all this. I'm sorry about that other thing yesterday as well..." She bites her lip softly. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Liz... Half of the other thing, was me being pigheaded... Half of the reason I went to Diana, was related to keeping you safe..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "Just feels like I made a botch in New York already, after watching the TV this morning..." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "I haven't bothered watching the TV today... what is wrong?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "Someone completely misinterpreting what I said, that's what." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Nothing new. Lots of people misinterpret what others say all the time. Why this time?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little, and turns the TV on, flipping over to freedom Network. "I'd tried to ask about getting a minor note getting put on, sometime after I was done fixing the problems with the deconversion, that you weren't converted anymore, after their initial announcement caused trouble..." Heather O'Leary frowns, "So? Wouldn't it be better for people to stop trying to kill me?" She of course, is lucky, because the President's speech isn't on, just yet. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "Yes, it would. Which is what I was hoping for in fact." She sighs, looking at the show. "Hm, not on now, at least..." Heather O'Leary nods, "Than why wait?" She looks up and says softly, "Well, the President is on... wonder what he..." She stops, as he speaks, and her name is mentioned, "You talked to the President about me?" Oh shit.... she blushes with the words of her being a 'heroine'. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "He was at Brook Cove when I was there, and nosed his way in. I couldn't exactly tell him to bug off..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Why? I have..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "Well, for one thing, there's stuff I have to tell Julie from both. Diana is still meddling with the weather somehow..." She shakes her head. "I was a little upset at the time, being careful with my manners, and had just been told what I'd have to do to fix the deconversion. I wasn't thinking entirely straight..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I assume you asked the President to wait, he noncommittally responded, and than, went ahead and did what he wanted. Stubborn S.O.B. the man is..." Elizabeth Maxwell mutters softly. "Even then, All I had said was that I was going to try and have something MINOR put on LATER after I'd fixed the damned deconversion. I didn't want any more put on about the fixing than was about it happening. Which was a total of one fricking line." She shakes her head and sighs. Heather O'Leary nods, "As I said, the President is stubborn... He does things the way he wants...." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly. "I'm sorry, honey..." She strokes your hair gently. "Depending on how things go, it might not take a whole week..." She considers. "You got through the last two days all right... the worst parts are going to be the one last night, and if I have to restore the last gap while you were in the chamber. And... I might have a way to de-traumatize that... I'm almost certain I do." Heather O'Leary nods, very slightly. "When are you going to drag me down?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and wraps her arms around. "If you're willing to come down now, I could put more back in. I got Saturday and Sunday incidents put in... With less incidents, I could probably put the three days before it in, today..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "You're the one who knows what happened to me...." She stands up, a little tense, "Soonest begun, soonest over..." Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around and nods... "Yeah..." She holds on tightly. Heather O'Leary takes a few steps towards the door, her legs shaky as her muscles tremble. Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly. "Oh honey..." She kisses gently. "This should cover everything from escaping the mothership, to... well, you didn't see what happened when my mother showed up, I guess..." she scratches her hair a little bit. Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "Robin was here?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Yeah. She came, saw what was going on, talked a while, stayed over, then went up to Chicago to yell at Polly." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Good... Someone Polly will listen to, needs to yell at her." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little and laughs. "It was... interesting, to say the least. I'll tell you about it..." She hmms a little bit and gets a silly idea. "At any rate..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and forces her body to head to the basement. Heather O'Leary begins to remove her clothes. That's the easy part. Her nipples harden, cause dammit, it is still too cold down here. She looks over at the chamber, and just stares at it. Her breathing increases. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Willpower FAILED Heather O'Leary tries to force her body to relax, and walk into the chamber. She can't. Her breathing rate increases, as fear controls her mind. She is pretty close to hyperventilating. Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around Heather gently, and kisses softly. "Relax, honey..." she starts massaging gently, and putting kisses all over. "It's me, remember? You know that I'm the last one who'd ever want to see you hurt... that's what the whole fight was about, day before yesterday..." Heather O'Leary closes her eyes and says softly, "It's not that... It's the chamber... I know everything wrong with me, comes from that room...." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs softly. "I know, honey... More than anyone else here but you, I know. Because I was trying to help you inside and out, clear from start to end. In fact, that's a lot of what you'd be getting today, is me trying to help you and protect you..." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Willpower SUCCESS Heather O'Leary sighs, "Great... More guilt." Her body does finally, listen, and she moves into the Conversion Chamber... Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head, taping the code sequence in. "Why should there be guilt? Honey, I love you... I wanted to help you, I was desperate to see you better..." She powers the machine up gently, turning it up to the same setting as the previous session, and beginning to run the tape, clear from the point of the breakaway on the ship, the parachuting incident, well, clear through landing on the beach, and whatever is remembered of the Miami shuttle (and its subsequent crash). Through Elizabeth's trying to keep her calm, and convince her it wasn't a nightmare. Through the, uh, assaults on Julie and Angelica, and thinking it was still an illusion because of what the Miami crash boat dragged in... through all the crazy incidents from the escape, to what was already filled in. Heather O'Leary cries out when she hits Julie, and again at Angel. She calms down when she actually hits and kills Kadjem. One thing that Elizabeth may not realize, is what other things are fed back in, from the nightmares and flashes she gets when she does something that causes her to hurt someone. More actual conversion Chamber memories. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, watching the process quietly and shivering, a tear slipping down as Heather cries out. She tries watching a little deeper than the machine, worried about what all is getting put back in and such. She watches on worriedly, whimpering softly. "Oh honey..." Heather O'Leary is forced to relive some of those experiences too fast, that she doesn't, until the Machine makes sure she catches them all, realize exactly what she knows. And don't forget the other parts surrounding, especially Angelica, where Elizabeth was being treated as an illusion from the chamber and being screamed at, while she was trying to counter things from the chamber by trying to invade the poor Heather's mind herself, trying to tell her what was and wasn't real... Elizabeth Maxwell sighs at that, whimpering at it and biting her lip, trying to slow the machine down some, so it isn't so hard on Heather, shivering slightly in worry. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Constitution FAILED Heather O'Leary is once again, overwhelmed by the memory overload she is getting, and passes out. Everything was installed though. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, turning the machine down and off once again, and walking over to pull poor Heather out of it, taking the clothes with her, to start dressing her. "Oh honey..." she whimpers softly, hugging, then pulling socks onto the naked form, and panties. "Come on... wake up..." She kisses gently, on the lips, on one of the hard nipples, and on the forehead. Heather O'Leary's eyelids flutter, but she doesn't completely wake-up. Instead she softly cries, and moans, and whispers, "Julie... I'm sorry..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, and shakes Heather gently. "Julie isn't here, she knows what you were going through... Wake up, honey..." She starts trying to pull pants onto Heather, then, and shoes. Heather O'Leary shivers, than wakes up completely, "Oh my God... I did all that?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs a little bit, kissing softly. "It's all right, honey..." She kisses gently. "Are the gaps all gone, outside of what happened inside the chamber?" Heather O'Leary nods, "I... I think so... Although, more of the chamber is back too. Flashes from when I was hallucinating... Things Diana implanted that Julie... That YOU... That everyone did... Including." She gasps, and whispers, "Talos..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit, muttering softly. "Dammit..." She mutters softly. "I... didn't think it might do that. Damn..." she hugs tightly. "I'm sorry, honey..." She hugs tightly and kisses. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "No... It's OK. I wanted those memories back." Her voice turns cold, and hard, "It lets me know just how much Diana has to pay for." She closes her eyes, and than sits up straight, eye opening again, "Liz'Beth... I don't have any holes... I remember it all... I mean... even what happened in the chambers, The entire time is back..." wide-eyed, she looks around. Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip... "It is? I was trying to hold back from that part to see if it was needed or not..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "It is all there..." She takes a few deep breaths, "But now... I can tell they are not real.... But I can see why it would affect someone that way..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs. "As long as you're all right..." She kisses gently. "I hated having to do that... Next time, try to lay off the heroics just a little till you know what's going on?" Heather O'Leary smirks, and finishes getting dressed, "I can only promise to try... sometimes, I don't even know what I am doing, until it is done." Elizabeth Maxwell tsks a little and tickles slightly. "As long as you're feeling better with the gaps gone..." She kisses your forehead. "I've been worried ever since you said things weren't right somehow." Heather O'Leary nods, "I feel.. more myself." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly. "I'm just glad it didn't take as long as they said." She blushes slightly. "I guess part of me wanted to blame any arguments we've had since then, on that, that's why I ran off to find a fix for it." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I think the one we had the other day, would have been there no matter what...." She sighs, "Neither of us likes to feel we need protection, and we both do..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly, nodding a bit. "Yeah, I suppose so. I'm sorry..." Heather O'Leary returns the hug, and says softly, "So am I Love... So am I." Elizabeth Maxwell holds on tightly for a few moments, then kisses gently. "Let's get out of here..." She slips over and locks the machine up, putting the "do not touch" sign back onto it. "This whole place is creepy after that thing's been on..." Heather O'Leary looks at the chamber, than shakes her head, "Not yet... I want to look at this thing... I never really have, not from anything other than fear." It seems a lot of her self confidence is back. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "All right..." She considers a little bit. "I was wondering before we came down here, if it could be run in modes that would just retrieve memories, rather than putting them in." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I have no clue... I'd be afraid to try to find out though. Maybe we could use it on the next Prisoner we capture." Elizabeth Maxwell hms a little, taking the sign down and reactivating it with the 20 digit code. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to try finding out on anyone else, certainly..." She shakes her head a little bit. "If it could be used that way, though, with all the memory storage it has..." She shakes her head a little bit. "Hm. Bad idea probably, anyway." Heather O'Leary steps into the chamber, and looks around, "This is not near as frightening as before...." She notes softly. "Well, unless the 'other' was a Visitor Captured, I don't think trying it out on just anyone would be a good idea." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit. "Looks worse when being marched to it naked by armed guards, I figure. Or going towards it naked at all." She rolls her eyes. "But yeah. it wouldn't be a good idea, especially not at this point. I'd have to look through it a lot more. Wouldn't test it on anyone but myself, in absence of a prisoner, even then, though..." She rolls her eyes. "Can't believe I even had that one thought a minute ago..." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "What thought?" She continues to look around. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Heather and shrugs. "That people could be treated almost the same way as computer equipment. Take a backup copy of the entire memory record, and if something happened, like a conversion attempt, just wipe it and restore from the backup copy." Heather O'Leary winces at that thought, "I... I don't think I could ever agree to that.... It sounds... like playing God." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that. "Yeah... Especially if they ever were able to clone people..." She glances at it again. "Someone could effectively live forever by doing that, just by transferring clone to clone." Heather O'Leary shudders, "Remind me to go around, and destroy every conversion Chamber, after this war is over...." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at that. "Yeah..." Heather O'Leary steps out of the chamber, and looks at it from the other side, "Nothing in there to be scared off... Not unless some sadistic bitch is on this side..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Yeah..." She shivers and sighs a little bit, slipping over and wrapping arms around Heather and kissing. Heather O'Leary returns the kiss, and says softly, "Let's get out of here." She knows tonight holds some rather vivid nightmares, but for now, time to enjoy life. Elizabeth Maxwell nods and hugs tightly. "I'll almost certainly be awake all night watching you tonight..." She kisses. "I'm worried about the aftereffects of the entire restoration..." She turns the machine off, locks it, and clings tightly. "I'm really sorry about what happened with dinner the other night, as well... The food was good..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I reacted... badly." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly. "It wasn't your fault... Ryan should be willing to do a little bit, we weren't really asking much of him..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "He does work all day.... In a job where he is in danger, not just from the Criminals, but of being discovered as a Resistance Member..." She shrugs again, "But, than again, I am tired of being one of the few people to pull our weight. There are many out here, who just sit on their ass, and do nothing." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and nods. "I suppose so..." She hmms a little. "Wonder why some people are doing that... some old fashioned notion of me or us being the 'hosts', like its a sleepover?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Either that, or we haven't kicked their asses lately, to make them help. That changes tomorrow. Someone, other than us, is going to build that armory cage. We can supervise..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods, snuggling. "sounds good... watching other people work... hrm..." She grins a little bit. "I'll kinda feel lazy doing that, but..." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Oh, I will feel lazy, but it is about time people earn their keep around here." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and tickles. "suppose so..." She hmms a little bit. "You notice Angel lately? She changed her hair..." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "She did? I saw her when I was hurt from that raid... but I didn't even notice." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "Yeah. Came into here and used the captured disguiser, from the looks. Got rid of the red hair in favor of black." She ponders a little. Heather O'Leary sighs, "I hope I didn't say anything that made her feel guilty for having the same hair color...." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "Not that I know of... what all have you said to her?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I don't remember that I did... I have thought she was a copy cat, but I never said it... besides, she had red hair before she got here... but I guess my hair is something I am vain about." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and snuggles, shrugging slightly. "Well, if you were being a little vain about it, maybe she noticed." She snuggles gently and kisses your forehead. "Maybe she just did it to be polite..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "And maybe I should cut it...." She shrugs, "Cutting it would cause less vanity, and would stop me from being rude..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and shakes her head. "but... I like it the way it is... you're so pretty..." She kisses gently, and pulls a brush from her pocket, starting to gently brush it out. Heather O'Leary chuckles, "You like treating my like an over-sized doll, is that it?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and snuggles gently. "I just like your hair..." She grins a little. "Wish I could grow my hair that long... it'd probably get tangled up and have problems, though..." Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "One day, I am going to come home, with it cut, about a foot shorter, and everyone will die of shock....." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles tightly and eeps. "Aww..." She kisses gently. "Wonder if some of the paperwork is done..." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "Paperwork?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little bit and raises her eyebrows. "you'd be surprised at some of the interesting things coming out of going to New York myself... Morrow was worried when he found out that I was up asking about you... The only thing I did for myself was start poking into dealing with the age issue. He willingly poked into that as well." Heather O'Leary ahhs. END LOG Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13 Category:Heather-Conversion